


always and forever?

by JustAnotherBowlOfRamen



Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Falling Out of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27329227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen/pseuds/JustAnotherBowlOfRamen
Summary: Something had changed. Kuroo knew that for a fact. But when?When did it all change?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996075
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	always and forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020 Day 1, Tier 3 prompt: 
> 
> "When did it all change?"

_When did it all change?_

_We live together, don’t we? So why is it only ever me at home? Why is he never here?_

Kuroo sat down on the sofa, turning on the TV to pass time until Kenma got home.

_If he comes home._

That was getting rarer and rarer lately. They were supposed to be living together, but more often than not, Kenma was with Hinata. He spent more time with him than he spent with Kuroo nowadays. He would leave more often, leave earlier, come back later. They barely even saw each other.

Kuroo missed it. He longed for the other boy’s warmth. He longed for lazy mornings and lounging evenings where they did nothing but cuddle and sleep. He missed sleeping next to a person. 

He just missed Kenma. 

Kuroo looked down at the promise ring he had on his finger. Identical to the one Kenma wore on his finger, if he still wore it at least. 

He remembered going to the jewellery shop a few years ago, hand in hand with his boyfriend. They had spent half an hour walking around, searching for the perfect ring. 

-

It was Kenma who chose them.

“Kuro, over here!” he said, eyes lit up in a rare display of excitement.

He pointed to two beautiful rings; they had two simple bands of sterling silver that crossed and intertwined along it, before coming together to form a jewel-encrusted infinity sign. It was small and dainty, and… perfect.

They called over a member of staff and asked for the pair. The man took them out of the display case and gave them to the couple to look at. 

Kuroo looked at the ring, then over at Kenma, who had a look of pure joy and love and excitement on his face, mirth in his golden eyes, making them sparkle like the sun. Kuroo smiled warmly and looked over to the man, who was watching the pair with a smile on his face.

“We’ll take these, please.”

The man nodded and asked if they would like anything engraved on them. Kuroo hesitated for a moment, before deciding on a short message. It was cheesy, and cliche, but Kenma seemed to love it, and that was more than enough for him.

Once the rings had been engraved and paid for, the couple put the rings on each other’s finger and joined their hands. They walked home together, happy and full of love, fingers intertwined, gold shining on them.

_‘Always and forever - K.K. & K.T.’ _

-

He took the ring off and fiddled with it. He had made sure to take care of it, to clean it so it kept its glow.

_Always and forever, huh? So what changed?_

Kuroo sighed and carefully placed it back on his finger, turning his attention to the TV, waiting for time to pass for Kenma to return home.

He didn’t come home until the next morning.

\--

“Kuro, I’m going out,” Kenma would call out, just like he would do every week.

Kuroo would walk over to the door, ruffling Kenma’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead, just like every time Kenma would go out. “Take care, Kitten, I love you. See you later!”

Kenma would smile, and kiss Kuroo back. “I love you, too.”

Then he would close the door and go to Hinata, leaving Kuroo alone.

But, back then, Kuroo didn’t mind. Those were the days they were preparing to sign the contract between Hinata and Bouncing Ball Corp..

He was proud of his boyfriend, and he trusted him. The ring on his finger would remind him of that every day.

It reminded him that Kenma was his, and he was Kenma’s.

Back then, it was fine. Back then, he didn’t mind.

\--

“Kuro, I’m leaving,” Kenma had begun to say more often lately.

Kuroo would still continue his normal routine; ruffling Kenma’s hair and kissing his forehead, saying “I love you, Kitten. Take care!”

Just like normal.

But something had changed. 

Kenma would nod wordlessly, and slip out of the door.

Kuroo was always left standing in the hallway, the wind cold and harsh against his face until the door shut with a slam.

-

One time, Kuroo had jokingly said, “No ‘I love you too, Kuro’? I’m starting to think you don’t love me anymore, Kitten!” 

Kenma had just forced out a laugh, mumbled an ‘I love you,’ and left.

It terrified Kuroo. 

At that moment, he hated being childhood friends with Kenma.

He could tell when he was lying. 

-

Something had changed.

Kenma was leaving their home earlier, more often, and coming back later.

Something had changed, and Kuroo hated it. 

He lay alone in bed, and took the photo on the bedside table. 

It was of him and Kenma. 

_How long was it going to take until this photo disappeared too?_

_How long until it was Kenma and Hinata inside the photo frame?_

\--

“I’m off.” Kenma slipped out of the door before Kuroo even had a chance to reply.

The first time this had happened, Kuroo stood in the hallway uneasily. This was strange.

Sure, Kenma was acting more and more distant, but he had never left without letting Kuroo see him.

Kuroo shook it off, _maybe Kenma was just late for a meeting?_

He clamped his hands over his ears, trying to ignore the consistent nagging voice in his head.

_Is Kenma always late for meetings? Especially now, when Hinata’s involved in them?_

_It’s fine_ , he thought. _It’s fine._

But he couldn’t shake the unpleasant feeling in his gut.

_Something had changed._

\--

Kuroo would never see Kenma anymore.

He would leave every day, no exception. Sometimes he would leave before Kuroo even woke up, not even bothering to let him know. Most times he wouldn’t be back until the early hours of the morning, when Kuroo was already asleep.

The house felt cold and empty. Nothing like how it was when they first moved in together. When it was filled with warmth, love, happy memories, intimate moments.

He remembered when they first moved in. When they were still in love with each other. When the world still had the rose-tinted glow of love.

-

They had finally finished moving the boxes from the moving van to their massive living room, and were already exhausted.

Kenma lay sprawled out on their old sofa that they had moved, surrounded by taped cardboard boxes of different sizes and weights.

“Kuro!” he whined. “I’m so tiredddd.”

Kuro had laughed and sat down next to his boyfriend, resting his head in his lap and running his fingers through the soft bleached locks of hair.

“Let’s take a break for now,” he suggested. “I can order pizza, if you like? Oh, and I think that bakery we saw does delivery - I can see if they sell apple pie too!”

Kenma hummed in appreciation, leaning up to kiss Kuroo on the lips.

“Thanks, Kuro.”

“No problem, Kitten.”

The shorter boy sat up properly and moved into Kuroo’s lap. He took Kuroo’s hand in his and started fiddling with his fingers, before bringing his hand up to his face, pressing a gentle kiss on the back of his boyfriend’s hand.

Kuroo smiled at the gesture and pulled Kenma closer to his chest, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, who revelled in the comfort and warmth.

“Hey, Kuro?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

-

Kuroo smiled fondly at the memory.

But it wasn’t like that anymore.

_Where are you?_

\--

One day, Kuroo had had enough.

He decided to confront Kenma.

He stayed up until Kenma arrived, shocked that Kuroo was still awake for once. Kuroo faked a smile and greeted him. 

_Why was he faking a smile? He used to be overjoyed to see Kenma._

_But unless he really forced his lips to curve into an arch, he could feel them trying to droop back into a frown._

“Welcome home, Kitten.”

Kenma avoided his gaze and mumbled, “I’m home.” Kenma tried to move away, tried to walk towards the escape of the bathroom, or the kitchen. Kuro didn’t let him. 

Kuroo led him into his- their bedroom. If you could even call it that anymore. Kenma barely spent any time in there; he barely spent any time in the house at all.

“Kitte- Kenma.”

The atmosphere of the room grew cold and awkward. Kenma tensed. _He must know what this is about._

_When did this happen?_ Kuroo asked himself. It was uncomfortable and awkward, in their own home. _It didn’t used to be like this._

“Yes?” Kenma responded, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“When did it all change?”

Kenma’s eyes widened slightly, before he turned his face away from Kuroo’s. To see the pain in his pleading gaze was too much, even for him.

“What’re you talking about?”

_Liar. You know already, Kenma. Don’t make me say it._

“You know what I’m talking about.”

_Please don’t make me say it._

Kuroo paused, tears welling up in his eyes.

_This hurt._

“When did you fall out of love?”

He choked back a sob. He had been planning this confrontation for weeks now. He had known Kenma wasn’t in love with him for months now. He had been preparing himself for this for days now. But it hurt. 

_It really hurt._

Kenma bit his lip, head still turned away. 

There was an awkward silence as neither could find the words to say. The only sound was the clock in the background, hands ticking, reminding them of how it was before.

How happy they were.

How different it is now.

What happened? Why did it all change? How could they just… drift apart like that?

They were so close, yet so far. They were only standing a metre apart from each other, but it felt as if the entire universe stood between them, slowly but surely pulling them apart.

It hurt. It hurt so much. To see how different things were now. They were so distant. It was as if they were strangers. 

Things weren’t supposed to be like this.

They were supposed to be childhood friends, lovers, soulmates.

But they weren’t.

Not anymore.

  
“I’m sorry.”

A stray tear fell from his eye before he turned away, leaving their- Kuroo’s house for the last time.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aaa it was my first time writing an angst i hope this was at least semi-decent..  
> thank you for reading!  
> have a great day :)


End file.
